Something About You
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Soul gets beat up. like alot. but what happens when Maka moves into town and changes his life. written by me and Daphne AlIsOn. rated T for violence and language. GOING TO BE TAKEN DOWN SOON
1. Chapter 1

A/N **PLEASE READ! IMPROTANT MESSAGE!**im not really sure where this came from... read and reveiw it though please! ok so i know what youre thinking 'this is the same as Losing Stops here', but dont worry its not. this story is a retype of it. instead of just ME writing it **Soul Eater Death Scythe(me) **and** Daphne AlIsOn** are writing it together. she does the even chapters and i do the odd chapters. but i will keep 'Losing Stops Here' as that story and add on by myself. this one is for the both of us.

* * *

><p>An upper cut to the lower jaw sent the white haired boy falling to the ground. After a whole half hour of fighting to stay up, he gave up and fell to the ground.<p>

"Just give up Soul, you got nothing left." His opponent spit out the blood from his lip and chuckled, kicking Soul in the gut. Soul cringed and curled up in a ball. Soul lifted himself off the ground and put his forearms underneath him and put them into the mud. His face was bloody and he had cuts everywhere. He had a black eye, but he wasn't done with the fight yet. He pulled himself to his knee and put his other hand on the ground.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered to himself and kept his face down. The other man just chuckled and kicked some mud into Souls face.

"What are you going to do? Dance around me? Huh, twinkle toes? Play your little song on the piano?" what the man didn't expect was for Soul to twist upwards and position his fist just right to where it could of broken the man's jaw. Soul had his hand curled up into fists and he was panting standing in a defensive stance. The man was sent back, but the punch wasn't hard enough to where it did any harm. He smirked and walked back up to Soul. Soul had a frown plastered on his face and stood his ground. The man just kept smiling and punched Soul in the gut, causing him to grab his stomach. He, then, punched Soul in the face as he bent down. Soul was sent flying backwards to the ground. The man knocked him out cold. Soul lay there, in a lot of pain and bleeding. Ever since his mother left them he had nothing left. His father was an alcoholic and didn't give a shit about him. Soul has been getting into more and more fights every day. Each one… getting worse.

The man walked away, satisfied with his opponent and the money he just won. That's right, they fight for the money. More or less, Souls got enough money to last him a life time. His father doesn't know why Soul does it, but every time Soul wins a fight, it earns him double the money he bet. And for his father, that meant more alcohol. Soul probably gets into more fights with his father more that he does with the complete strangers out on the streets. Not physically, but verbally. They argue and yell, and then eventually, Souls the one who just walks away. His father says he gets that from his mother. He just gives up and walks away. But the only reason Souls fighting, is to prove that his father's wrong. Every fight he has been into, he's never walked away. He's gotten hurt, but never walked away.

Soul pulled himself into a sitting position and coughed. He wiped his face off with his sleeve, staining his shirt in the process. His mother always told him to never give up. Was he supposed to give up these fights? It's the only thing keeping him out of the streets, and yet, his father just encourages him. He grew up getting beat up. Out on the streets and in the alleys. But he's always seemed to get home in one piece. Sometimes, broken hands or arms, but still in one piece. And when his mother was alive, Soul tried to avoid the fights, but something always dragged towards them. He doesn't know what, but he ALWAYS seems to be the one ending up being punched into the corners. Every time. Curiosity maybe.

"I'm… not done yet! Get back here. You son of a…" Soul stood up and stumbled back to the ground immediately.

"Your still fighting it aren't you. Don't you know when to just _give_ up? Is it that hard kid?" Soul spit on the man's shoes and chuckled.

"I don't know the meaning of giving up. Somebody always told me to never give up on something that's worth fighting for… and I'm trying to prove that point!" Soul yelled that last part as he lunged his self at the man, tackling him to the ground.

"And you know what? I think their right! What I fight for is none of your," Soul punched the man's jaw to the side, "Damn, "punched him the opposite way, "business!" and then Soul punched him one final time, before falling to the side of the man. Both boys lay there panting and bleeding from multiple wounds, but one of them had to get up in order to win. Soul tried, but failed falling back into the mud of the junk yard. The other man laughed and sat up smoothly.

"Just give it up kid. You life ain't worth it. How about you go home to your sorry half ass of a drunk father and fight him wont ya?" the man got to his feet and once more, kicked Soul in the side causing him to wince and curl up into a ball clutching his stomach.

"See ya out in the streets kid. And thanks for the money!" the man played with the stack of money in his hand as Soul watched him walk away. Soul closed his eyes and rolled over. He lost again. It's the seventh time this week he's lost the fights. And again, he goes home with no money for the house. He pushed his self up and sat in the mud. Elbows on his knees, looking down at the water that ran beneath his feet. Why? Why did his mother need to leave them alone? That man was right, he has to go back home with a sorry half assed father and get yelled at by him because he lost again. Maybe he just won't go home tonight. And then where will he stay? He can't go back to the detention hall. He's known all across town as the poorest kid in town. Everybody tries to offer him money, or clothes, but Soul simply denies it and walks on. What he would really like though… is an offer to sit down with them and have dinner. As a real family. He wants to see what it's like. But as many people would say, 'he's too dangerous to have around our house. Keep him away from your children!' kids up and down the street would stop and stare every time he walked by their house. Not because he's poor, but because he's know for fighting. Sometimes Soul would fight at the school yard and the kids would line up at the fence lines just to watch him get beat down. Some of them even run up to him and ask him if he's going to fight that day. But he just shakes them off and continues walking.

Blood and tear stained face; Soul slowly stood up and walked away from the fight scene. Like it never happened. But it did and he lost again. As he made his way out of the junk yard, he looked down a row of old parts of stuff like cars, robots and machines and thought he saw something move down there. Must have been some sort of animal. He shook his thoughts away and walked on. He must be losing his mind. Right now that's not important though, he needs to get home before his father notices he's out again. If he doesn't notice, he won't get yelled at for fighting again. He turned out of the gate and down the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

Soul stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and closed his eyes and leaned on the fence. He was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. If he did, he probably wouldn't wake up. He opened his eyes and continued walking home. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and his father would be sitting on the couch, probably passed out from drinking too much by now. Souls used to taking care of himself. His wounds, making his own food, and then again, he has to take care of his father too. He hates it, but he has to. If he doesn't, then who will? Maybe that's why his mother left them. Because she was tired of taking care of him. If he could, he would leave too. So… what's stopping him? Sure he's only 15, but where would he go? He could go back to the juvenile center. They would be glad to take him in. probably more than his father would like to stop drinking. Oh, wait, his father doesn't want to stop.

Soul walked up the steps to the apartment complex and opened the door. He then, walked up the stairs to his room number and looked through the eye hole. Like he said, his dad was on the couch. Soul slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He had water dripping from his hair as he slipped his shoes off as quietly as he could. He set them down by the door and walked up the stairs to his bed room. Before he even got to his bedroom door, his father called him back down stairs. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What? If I have to go down to the store you can forget it. I'm too tired right now." He didn't dare go down the steps. He didn't want his father to see him so messy. Covered in blood that he's not even sure is his and him all cut up.

"Get down here boy." Soul walked down to the middle step and frowned, looking down at his feet ashamed.

"Where've ya been?" his father asked slyly. Soul furred his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"Why do you care? Your asleep half the time. You don't even know I'm awake in the morning!" Soul snapped throwing his self down, so he sat down on the step he was standing on.

"I am NOT asleep half the time. And don't talk to me like that! What did I tell you about talking to me like that?" Soul stood up.

"You've never told me anything! You were too busy shoving a bottle down your throat!" he hopped down stairs all the way and walked over to where he placed his shoes.

"… If you want to leave so badly just go!"

"I'll go! And I won't regret it!" Soul put his hoes on and was about to run out the front door.

"You go! Go ahead and leave! Leave just like your mother did! Where will you go?" his father stood up and let the bottle from his hands fall to the floor.

"I'll go and I won't ever look back!" Soul threw the door open and slammed it shut once he was outside in the hall way. When he slammed the door he looked to the left of him. There was a girl, around his age. She had blond ash hair and green eyes. She was holing a couple boxes, like she was just moving into the complex down the hall. He took a deep breath and walked past the girl and down the steps and out the door to the cold outside world. He sat down on the step outside and threw his hood over his head. Where was he supposed to go? He watched the road right in front of him, as cars drove past and splashed water up onto the side walk. Soul set his elbows on his knees and completely forgot about his wounds at that moment. He saw the moving truck to the right of him. So she was moving in down the hall. Well, she better get used to the yelling and screaming, because there's more people that live there who fight like that all the time. Soul saw another woman about his mothers age, walk down the steps past him go to the moving truck. He was assuming that was the girl's mother. The very same girl came jumping down the steps in the rain and ran towards her mother. They were talking and then the mother shook her head no.

"Maka go find someone to talk to. I have to finish unloading the furniture into the apartment. Look there's a boy over there. Why don't you go make a friend." Maka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She pushed her hood down from her head and slowly walked up to Soul. She smiled a small smile and sat down on the opposite side of the stair case. He looked over at her and kept a straight face. Maka let out a breath and looked back towards the moving truck. Why was this boy all bloody? She took a deep breath and turned back towards Soul.

"H-hi. I'm Maka. Are you… okay? You're, uh…" she pointed towards her face to emphasize the cuts on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I… got into a fight earlier today." Soul shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and turned the other way.

"You have a name?" Maka tried starting a conversation with Soul. That wasn't going to well though. He was about to answer, but they heard a crash and something breaking upstairs, where Souls apartment was. He looked up behind him towards the window and shook his head. His dad was mad. He probably thought he actually left. Maka looked up at the window and she smiled disappeared.

"I-is that you're… dad?" she shrunk down her shoulders thinking that was too personal.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it." A long moment of silence past as they watched her mother walk up and down the steps with lamps and boxes of books.

"Soul." That was all he said before looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me?" Maka looked at him confused.

"My names Soul. Soul… eater." He just changed his last name to what he always wanted it to be. Eater. Soul Eater. Now it doesn't sound too fancy, or to poor. Instead of Soul _Evans_, it's Soul Eater.

"Soul Eater…" Maka repeated quietly, "Cool. Listen, I have to go unpack my stuff. I'll… see you later I guess." She got up and waved goodbye as she walked through the entry door.

"Maka…" Soul smiled to himself. That was a pretty name…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter was written by Daphne AlIsOn. the credit goes to her for writing this one. i just posted it for her!

* * *

><p>Maka slightly skipped at the sight of the new apartment! <em>'No more Papa...<em>' She thought and smiled with glee. Her dad Spirit has always been a pain in the ass no matter the situation. Her mom finally got the divorce finalized last month. _'Now we can be free from him.'_

Maka opened the door of their apartment, and saw boxes among boxes. '_Oh well it was worth It._' she had a lot of unpacking to do. Maka picked up a box with her name on it and headed to her designated room. She was unpacking when she thought of the young teen she just talked to. _'Soul... he looked so torn_.' She never liked seeing people in pain, even if she didn't know them. _'Something tells me he is different than most guys._' She has always been hateful to guys. Since her Papa cheated on her Mama.

"Maka sweety!" Maka heard her mother's voice ring.

"I'm in here." Maka said loud enough for her mom to here. Her mom appeared in her doorway.

"I see you unpacked a lot." Her mom noted looking around the room.

"Yeah I guess I have!" Maka smiled.

"So did you make a new friend?" She asked her daughter. Maka's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I think so... his name is Soul Eater." She said sweetly as she putted away more books.

"Alright I will let you unpack some more. We are having a little get-together outside with our new neighbors." Her mom said sweetly as she turned to leave.

'Maybe Soul will be here...'she thought, turning, and saw the box was empty. 'I guess that was it!' She lazily flopped onto her bed.

~Party~  
>"Hello, welcome, come in!" Maka's mother was at the door. Maka sat on the ruby red couch awkwardly swinging her legs.<p>

_'Maybe I can actually make real friends_.' She stared off into space. She saw a blue haired boy that looked oddly familiar. _'Can that be..._' he turned the tattoo on his right arm. "Black Star!" Maka called over excitedly. He turned his head, and saw Maka smiling.

"Maka!" Black Star said yelling to give her a hug.

"So you're moving in here?" Black Star asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Who are all your friends here?" Maka asked hoping to join them.

"Let's see there is Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul." Black Star said. '_Soul_...' Maka was lost in her thoughts.

"Maka?"She heard her name. Black Star didn't say it. In front of her was the albino teenager she met this morning. He was smiling as he waved his hand in front of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater Death Scythe wrote this chapter! (a.k.a Me)

* * *

><p>Maka was shocked at what was in front of her. He was all cleaned up and dressed like a normal person. He wasn't all bloody and to Maka, he was a <em>little<em> cute. That made a small blush spread across her checks. Soul shook his head a walked away to Black Star.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" he stuck his thumb back towards Maka. Black Star shrugged and continued eating his plate of food. Maka sighed and walked up to Black Star.

"Black Star, do you think you can introduce me to everyone. Besides shoving food in your mouth?" she placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I will. Come on." Soul volunteered and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a group of kids sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." They all looked up and said there hello's.

"OK, so… that's Tsubaki. Black Stars got this _thing_ for her. Liz and Patty. The Thomson sisters. Patty's got the brain capacity of a six year old, so watch out for that. And Kid. I just call him symmetry boy though. He's over there looking at your mother's china.

"Why do you call him symmetry boy?" Maka asked. Soul held his fingers up as a countdown.

"3, 2, 1… and that why." He pointed towards Kid.

"It's all symmetrical garbage. I should die!" he fell to the ground and beat his fist on the carpet.

"OCD?" Maka asked. They all nodded and continued on with what they were doing.

"So how do you like Black Stars… crazy… _weird _friends? They're not mine, I talk to them once in a while, but they're too weird." Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"They're, uh… something all right. I think I can handle, living here for a while." Soul looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's great because I can't." He walked away towards the front door and went to talk to Black Star. Maka walked back over to the group of kids and sat down.

"Are you serious Black Star? Another plate of food? You're going to eat all of it." Soul slapped his friend on the back of the head and took some food of his plate.

"Hey. A god like me can't starve. Besides I think Maka's great! She can really cook!" he shoved another piece of food in his mouth.

He looked over to where Maka was sitting and smiled a small smile. Maybe she wasn't such a bad girl after all. She seemed nice and Black Stars right about the food. She can cook. Soul was lost in his thoughts staring at Maka, when Black Star waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Soul. You're staring at her." Soul took his elbow off his knee and raised his head out of the palm of his hand.

"What? Oh, I wasn't staring doofus!" they pushed each other playfully. Black Star pushed Soul back , causing him to fall out of his chair and land on his butt.

"Watch it Black Star." Soul warned as he stood up. Black Star chuckled and took out his phone to text. A few minute later, Souls phone vibrated in his back pocket. Black Star laughed and set his phone down.

Soul took out his phone and looked at the message. He furred his eyebrows and looked at Black star.

"I do not." He said sitting back down.

"Do too. And you know it." He chuckled again and ate his food.

"do not. You and your big imaginary ego can go-," Maka interrupted their little argument.

"Hey guys. Soul, you were right. Patty's imagination is… wild in every way possible." Maka sat down next to Soul and smiled. Soul closed his eyes and let out a breath, that seemed like would stay in forever. Lack star and Maka looked at him.

"You okay dude?" Black Star set his plate down. Soul nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Just… thinking." He turned his head towards Maka.


	4. Chapter 4

not by me... Daphane AlIsOn did this one...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Maka asked Soul quietly.<p>

"I'm sure." He said giving his sharp toothed grin. Black star just looked at him suspiciously, but continued eating.

"Why don't you consider them your friends?" Maka asked Soul.

"I don't know...I don't hang around them that much." Soul shrugged.

"Oh." But Maka had her suspicions. _'Maybe they are afraid of him because he gets into fights..._'

"Yo Maka where is your dad?" Black star asked. Maka clenched her fists into tight balls.

"Dude not cool." Soul whispered to Black star. Maka smiled a bit, but it faded quickly.

"My mom got a divorce with him." Maka said smiling. _'Why is she so happy_? 'They both asked in their heads. And looked at each other.

"Why?" Black star was the first to talk.

"Because he is a cheating bastard." She said quietly. Maka's mom looked at her, and smiled at her. The expression she had read Everything-will-be-okay-I-promise. Maka smiled, and thought _' She knows exactly what to do_. 'Maka looked over at the clock that read 10:30. '_People will be leaving soon_.' She thought as she saw a couple leave. _'I'm so tired_.' Maka and Soul thought at the same time. Soul looked over at Maka.

"Hey I'm going to go..." Soul sounded a bit sad. Maka interrupted him.

"Alright! Wait why don't we hang out tomorrow?" Maka asked before he got to the door. Soul turned around, and smiled.

"Alright see ya tomorrow." He said smiling heading out the door. '_She is something else..._' Soul smiled as he went to his apartment.

He opened the door to find his Dad asleep. _'Damn' it_ I knew he would be like this.' Soul headed up to his room, and started to think. '_Tomorrow is going to be great_.'

~At Maka's~  
>Maka stared at the door with a huge smile across her face. '<em>He is something else. Not as scary as he looked earlier<em>.' She blushed lightly.  
>"Hey Maka are you just going to stare off into space or come party?" Black star's voice interrupted her thoughts.<br>"Yeah okay!" She turned around to the blue-haired ninja. '_What actually happened between them all?'  
><em>  
>"Hey Black star can I ask you something?" Maka asked him.<p>

"Yeah of course you can ask a god like me anything!" He shouted.

"Why is Soul so distant?" Maka asked. He froze then looked up.

"Because... his father." He said silently growing eerily serious.

"What?" Maka asked. 'I_ heard his father earlier today shouting_.' Maka's eyes started to grow blurry.

"His father is always drunk. He has to take care of him." Black star said silently.

"Black star we have to go!" Maka turned around to see Tsubaki grabbing him. "Sorry. It's late." Tsubaki said dragging him out.

"Bye!" Black star and Maka shouted at the same time. Maka noticed it was only her, and her mom.

"I'm tired Mama I'm going to bed." Maka said turning away.

"Alright I love you."

"Love you too." Maka said shutting her door. _'Soul Eater I'm going to turn your life upside down.'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ah, yeah... sorry for the late update... my computer crashed, AGAIN! i had to retype this chapter so enjoy. the next one will be posted as soon as Daphan AllIsOn reads this one and starts writing!

* * *

><p>Soul walked into the small apartment, hoping to get past his drunken father sitting on the couch. He closed the door ever so lightly, trying not to wake him and tip-toed to his room. In relief when he looked around the corner of his door way, he was still sleeping. Soul smiled and closed his door, kicking off his shoes, throwing them where ever.<p>

He grabbed his I Pod and threw himself on his bed, turning off the lights along the way. Slipping on the black headphones, he laid his head on his pillow, looking out the window. The sky was a light bark blue color, from the moon. Too bad he's not happy to enjoy stuff like this. Come to think of it, it's not normal for a normal boy to enjoy this stuff. But to him, it's all the happiness he has left.

He turned his I Pod on and closed his eyes. The only reason he has his I Pod on, is to block out his father. He gets loud, trust me.

As the night got later, he turned his I Pod off and set it on the stand next to his bed, shuffling to his door. He slowly opened it with one hand the other on the bridge of his nose. His head hurt so badly right now. That blow to the head must be finally kicking in.

"Dad…?" he looked down the hall to the living room, only to the lights off and the curtains drawn closed.

"Dad, you in here?" he knocked on the door across the hall, to his father's bedroom. It opened slightly at his knock and Soul peeked his head through crack. He wasn't in there either. He was out AGAIN? Knowing him he was probably at the liquor store. The only time he's not drinking is the time he goes to get more. How convenient is that?

"_Dumb ass…_" he mumbled to himself as he pushed himself off the wall to the kitchen to get some water. As he set his glass on the counter, he found an envelope on the floor with his name on it. Soul wiped his mouth with his sleeve and picked up the crumbled piece of paper. He flipped the envelope around, to see who it was from. His mother.

Only his father would keep letters from his mother away from him. Only the ones from his mom though. To make sure Soul didn't leave him here.

In Souls point of view, he was doing a pretty bad job at doing it. Soul sloppily opened the letter and let the envelope fall to the ground. Staring at the paper, his mouth made its made into a fine line. No expression. Nothing that anybody would be able to read anyways.

_Soul,  
>Call me as soon as you can! I miss you,<br>why aren't you answering my other letters? Or my texts?  
>I just want to know you're okay…<br>mom_

He shook his head lightly and let his arms drop to his side. Soul smirked and eventually started chuckling at himself for being so _stupid!_ To fall for his father's tricks. All those times he said they were just junk; they were his mother's letters. Now he knows the truth.

Soul walked back to his room, with the note in hand and grabbed a paper out of his backpack. His messy hand writing, written bigger than it needed to be, took a whole two pages to finish his letter to his mom. He folded the paper and placed it on his desk, noting to send that to her later. Soul grabbed his jacket and slipped his shoes back on.

Nothing like going out for a walk at 2 in the morning in the rain, huh? It'll keep him awake, yes, but with all the thugs here in New York, he should be good on his own. He walked out the door without another word and held onto the letter to his mother in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N this one was written by Daphan AllIsOn. i just did the editing and posted it!

* * *

><p>Soul was walking to the mailboxes. Looking left and right to see if anyone would come out of the shadows.<br>_'Calm down._' He thought as he walked under the street lights. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain on the ground as he walked. The rain was coming down harder than it was a few minutes ago_. 'I need to get this to my mom soon. Better do it now. I'm already outside anyways._' He walked forward not even looking where he was stepping anymore. Then he heard shuffling from the left ally way.

"Whose there?" He asked snapping his head in the direction the noise was coming from. He heard it again only much closer. He moved his body into a defensive position. He silently waited for the shadow that stepped out of the darkness. There stood a man with blood lust in his eyes. Thirsty for something.

"Are you Soul Evans?" The man asked. His voice made Soul jump. He nodded slowly clenching his fists.

"What in the hell do you want." Soul asked. The man laughed loudly.

"Your money of course. you're a rich boy aren't you?" He scoffed. Soul twitched with irritation.

"Sorry. Don't have any on me." Soul growled. Impatience in his voice.

"Tomorrow then. Here. My name is Girkco" He said slipping back into the shadows. Soul stood there a second and kept walking. He got his letter to his Mom in the mailbox and left. He headed straight back to the apartment. When Soul got back his Dad was not home yet. Probably still at the bar or drug store…

"Idiot." He whispered under his breath. He went upstairs to his room and fell into his bed. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day with Maka._' He fell into a slumber.

"Maka sweety, time to get up!" Maka heard her Mom's voice ring through the house. She slowly got up out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Maka slightly growled. _'I can't believe I got no sleep last night_.' Kami (Maka's mother) was used to this. She poured her a glass of juice. Maka silently drank it.

"Aren't you hanging out with that boy named Soul today?" She asked Maka. _'I forgot all about that!_' She quickly drank her juice out of excitement. She ran into her room and put on a white tank top with her plaid skirt. She put her hair up in her pigtails, slipped her shoes on and ran out the door.

"See you later Mama!" Maka called as she stepped out into the hall. She saw Soul sitting against the wall sleeping. His head on his knees. Maka looked at the clock down the hall. _'What it's already 3 in the afternoon!_' She walked over to Soul and nudged his shoulder lightly. He stared at her for a moment and got back into his senses.

"I thought you were ditching." He said with a grin. Maka smiled and helped him off the floor. Silently they walked down the stairs and out of the apartment complex.

"So…were you sleeping that whole time? He asked. Maka blushed lightly out of embarrassment.

"Yeah. I had a rough day with the unpacking and the party." She said softly. Soul's eyes widened and he looked at me. A group of thugs were eyeing them from across the street. 'What's going on?' Maka thought as the guys got closer. Soul just stood his ground. Maka went behind him and stayed there.

"What's up Evans?" One of them asked nudging him. Soul scowled and furred his eyebrows. He put his arm up to motion to stop.

"Who is this? Your _little_girl friend." One of them asked sneaking up behind Maka. She squealed as he picked her up.

"Thanks we will be taking her." The leader said and started walking away. Soul ran over and punched the guy in the back of the head. He turned around with anger in his eyes and dropped Maka. Soul then hooked him then gave him and upper cut. He was down in seconds.

"Don't touch Maka." Soul said defensively moving in front of Maka. They all backed away slowly.

"You're lucky this time girly. Maybe not the next." They disappeared behind the ally way. Soul turned around.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, kneeling down beside her. Maka was shaking badly. He picked her up and took her into a store. She held on like he was her life line. He put her down gently on a bench.

"T-Thank you." She said still shaking. Soul grinned at her lightly.

"It's not a problem at all." He smirked his signature grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul and Maka sat on the bench in silence, watching the cars pass by. Maka moved uncomfortably next to Soul and grabbed her arm. Soul verted his eyes in the opposite direction from her and bit his cheek. As you can tell, this was an awkward situation for the both of them…

"W-Why don't we go get some coffee o-or something?" Soul asked, turning to Maka.

"Sure. Anything to get out of sight right now…," Maka sighed and stood up before Soul did. Soul sat there for a moment thinking.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked that she agreed to go with him.

"What?"

"Your gonna go with me… after what just happened back there _because_ of me?" Maka shrugged.

"Why not? I need a little adventure in my life right now." Soul smirked and stood up. They walked down to the coffee shop on the corner of the street and entered quietly. Soul took out his wallet and waited for Maka to order what she wanted.

They sat down at a small table by the window on the stools. Maka held her cup on the table with both her hands while Soul had his hands nowhere near his cup of coffee. He held his chin in his hand his elbow on the table.

"So… who were they? Those boys?" Maka broke the silence for once and brought Soul back into the real world.

"Uh… Grimsley and 'crew'. They've been on the streets ever since I can remember." Soul grimaced. "But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is how I'm going to avoid them later…" Maka tilted her head to the side a little.

"Do they hang out around the apartment building?" Soul shook his head a couple times.

"Nah, but they have a tendency to find me when I'm out and about town." Maka placed her hands in her lap.

"Oh… -," Soul interrupted her before she could say anything.

"This is nice. The best time I've had in a really long time." Maka smiled.

"Yea, you and I both. I've had to deal with the divorce and my parents fighting." Soul chuckled.

"Nothing like I've dealed with girly. The bastards just want a fight…" Soul sighed and drank his coffee.

Maka finished her drink and they left the shop afterwards.

Soul and Maka walked side by side down the sidewalk back to their apartment building. Soul had his hands in his pockets and his headband was half way coving his eyes. Maka clasped her hands together in front of her and watched her feet move beneath her.

"Soul?" he opened one eye and looked in her direction.

"Yea?" he asked lazily and closed his eyes again.

"What's your mom like?" Soul stopped and threw his head down towards his feet. He stood there quietly and watched his shoes.

"I… I never really knew her. she- uh- she left when I was little. My dad somehow got full custody of me without her knowing. So… she couldn't take me." Maka back tracked next to Soul and placed her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to talk about it… my dad was an ass if that makes you feel better. He cheats with every girl he sees." Maka giggled and frowned when Soul closed his eyes.

"Wanna stay over at my house for a while before you go back with your dad?" Maka offered him. Soul perked up a bit and looked Maka in the eyes…

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! this story is back in the making! sorry this chapter was so short i was in a rush... 0_o next chapters going to be by <strong>Shaded Moon Alchemist<strong> who was Daphne AlIsOn


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
